His Faery Materials
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Si les personnages du manga Fairy Tail avaient des daemons, à quoi ceux-ci ressembleraient-ils ?
1. Natsu

**Natsu**

Quand Akane avait enfin adopté sa forme définitive, Natsu avait éprouvé une grosse déception. Mine de rien, il avait espéré qu'elle prendrait une forme impressionnante, une qui ferait peur à ses adversaires – comme un dragon, tiens ! Un dragon, ça aurait été génial !

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle adopte la forme d'un gros lézard noir à taches jaunes, d'une lenteur pitoyable et à la peau glissante.

« Idiot ! » l'avait-elle réprimandé. « Il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir honte de ma forme ! »

Et comme toujours, Akane avait eu raison. Elle n'était pas n'importe quel lézard, elle était une salamandre, plus précisément une _salamandre de feu_, comme le proclamait l'Encyclopédie des Espèces Animales Communes et Exotiques. Une forme plutôt rare, à ce qu'il semblait.

Natsu était donc très fier de son daemon. Quand il n'était pas occupé à se disputer avec elle.

Il ne comprenait pas comment le caractère d'Akane pouvait être aussi différent du sien – elle était supposée être son âme, une partie de lui-même ! Et pourtant, elle… réagissait souvent d'une manière totalement opposée à la sienne.

Là où Natsu était bruyant, Akane était silencieuse. Là où Natsu ne prenait pas la peine de réfléchir, Akane insistait pour qu'il prenne le temps de considérer ses options. Là où Natsu fonçait tête la première, Akane prenait son temps. Là où Nastu se montrait plus têtu qu'une mule, Akane était plus disposée à battre en retraite. Là où Natsu ne vivait que pour se battre, Akane préférait rester au calme.

Comment son daemon pouvait-elle être aussi différente de lui ?

« C'est _justement _parce qu'elle est ton daemon qu'elle est différente de toi » avait déclaré le Maître. « Vous êtes supposés être complémentaires, tous les deux, et ce n'est pas possible si vous vous ressemblez trop. »

Pour sa part, Natsu trouvait ça ridicule.

Quand même, lui et Akane avaient des points communs. Elle était aussi farouchement protectrice envers la guilde que lui. Elle faisait passer leurs amis avant tout. Elle adorait passer du temps avec les membres de Fairy Tail et leurs daemons. Et surtout, elle ne disait pas non quand il s'agissait de les enquiquiner un peu…

En bref, leur relation était houleuse. Mais ils arrivaient tout de même à s'entendre. En peu de temps, on avait commencé à parler d'eux dans tout Fiore.

« Chef ! Je le reconnais ! » avait beuglé le pirate. « Des cheveux roses, une écharpe en croco et un daemon lézard… Ce type, c'est lui, Salamander ! »

Akane avait gloussé devant la mine ahurie que faisait la blonde : pour une soi-disant fan de Fairy Tail, ne pas reconnaître l'un de ses membres les plus célèbres ? Trop la honte. D'accord, elle et Natsu se tenaient à l'écart des journalistes – surtout de cette espèce de cinglé qui passait son temps à courir dans tous les sens en beuglant : « Cool ! » - mais c'était pas une excuse tout de même !

Oh, tant pis. Pour l'heure, Natsu était chauffé à blanc, et ça allait faire du _dégât_. Est-ce que la ville serait encore debout après leur passage ? Akane en doutait furieusement.

Mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'était que la blonde écervelée et l'espèce de furet qui lui servait de daemon allaient venir avec elle et Natsu à Fairy Tail. C'était bien leur rêve, non ?

Et bien, ce rêve allait se réaliser.

**Akane signifie "rouge garance". Pour un personnage au tempérament bouillant, c'est plutôt approprié, non ?**

**Un daemon est la manifestation extérieure de l'âme d'un être humain, pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas.  
**


	2. Lucy

**Lucy**

Si Lucy avait tout fait pour laisser derrière elle sa vie de fille de bonne famille, il lui suffisait de poser les yeux sur son daemon pour se rappeler ses origines. Tout chez Altaïr respirait l'aristocratie : son comportement, sa posture, même son apparence définitive.

Elle sentait bien les regards curieux sur elle, ces regards qui demandaient comment une simple jeune fille avait pu finir avec un daemon hermine. Ce type de daemon était _définitivement _le signe de la classe supérieure, un symbole de richesse et d'élégance, et pourquoi diable Altaïr n'était-il pas devenu un oiseau comme elle en rêvait tant lorsqu'elle était petite ?

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire, s'ils nous regardent ? » déclarait l'hermine de sa voix douce. « Ignore-les. »

Comment Altaïr pouvait-il se montrer aussi indifférent, aussi insouciant, aussi placide ? Ça rendait Lucy complètement folle. Ça lui donnait envie de hurler sur son daemon. Mais chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, il se contentait de la regarder froidement et de lui dire qu'elle était ridicule.

Toujours poli, toujours parfaitement maître de lui-même, accueillant du même front serein les insultes comme les compliments. A croire qu'il avait été taillé dans un bloc de glace. Un sang-froid imperturbable.

A Fairy Tail, les mages s'étonnaient de l'apathie de son daemon. Comment donc Lucy, tellement bavarde, tellement bruyante, pouvait-elle avoir un daemon pratiquement muet et dont on oubliait bien vite la présence tant il se faisait discret ?

Elle l'avait réprimandé à ce sujet. Il s'était contenté de renifler.

« Je suis la partie réservée de ton caractère. Tu n'as qu'à t'y faire, c'est comme ça. »

C'était incroyable comme Altaïr pouvait l'énerver. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'elle s'entendait bien avec Natsu ? Lui aussi savait ce que c'était, d'avoir un daemon qui vous tapait sur les nerfs. D'ailleurs, Akane et Altaïr adoraient passer du temps ensemble, et Lucy était sûre que c'était pour se plaindre de leurs humains respectifs.

Mais d'un autre côté… Altaïr ne perdait jamais son calme. Même quand elle était en pleine détresse, il restait immuable, un roc contre lequel la tempête se déchaînait en vain. Il était solide.

Il lui rappelait Maman. Quand elle pleurait, il était toujours là pour elle. Quand elle doutait de ses choix, il était toujours là. Une constance imperturbable dans sa vie.

« Lucy, je désapprouve certains de tes choix, mais ce sont les choix que tu as faits. C'est à toi de décider de ta vie. »

« Mais tu es mon âme, non ? Je suis supposée t'écouter. »

« C'est exact. Mais au final, la décision t'appartient. Que veux-tu, Lucy ? Qui veux-tu être ? »

C'était la question qu'il lui avait posée, lorsque son passé l'avait rattrapée. Lorsque Phantom Lord avait détruit la guilde, agressé Shadow Gear, tout ça pour essayer de ramener l'héritière des Heartfilia à son père.

« Lucy, est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Al, il ne s'agit pas de _moi_. C'est Fairy Tail qui est en danger ! Si je peux les protéger en rentrant à la maison… »

Il lui avait mordillé le poignet – pas très fort, mais assez pour laisser une petite marque – comme il le faisait toujours pour lui dire qu'il la trouvait stupide.

« Parce que ta maison, c'est là-bas ? »

« Il a raison ! » était intervenu Natsu. « T'es pas une héritière, t'es Lucy de Fairy Tail ! Ta vraie place, c'est ici ! »

_Ce n'est pas à propos de ce que moi, je veux…_

_Tu es sûre, Lucy ? Qu'est-ce qui te rendra le plus heureuse ? Que veux-tu vraiment ?_

Toute sa vie, jusqu'à sa fugue, elle s'était laissée diriger par son père. Elle avait obéi aux ordres de Jude, parce que c'était plus facile, parce que c'était plus confortable de laisser quelqu'un d'autre décider pour elle.

_Mais toi, Lucy, que veux-tu réellement ?_

Altaïr n'avait pas bronché lorsqu'elle avait décidé de retourner dans le domaine des Heartfilia. Il l'avait juste considérée de ses yeux comme des perles noires, et lui avait dit :

« Je te fais confiance. »

_Qu'est-ce qui te rendra heureuse, Lucy ?_

_Rester à Fairy Tail._

Elle avait affronté son père, son daemon perché sur son épaule au lieu d'être dans ses bras comme le daemon d'une jeune dame de la haute société. Elle avait affronté son père, elle avait revendiqué son choix. Elle avait tourné le dos à son passé, à la jolie potiche qu'elle avait été et qu'elle ne redeviendrait pas.

Alors qu'elle quittait le bureau, Altaïr lui avait léché la joue et avait murmuré dans son oreille :

« Je suis fier de toi, Lu. »

Elle n'avait pas répondu. Le grand sourire sur ses lèvres avait suffi.

**Altaïr est l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation de l'Aigle. Comme Lucy est une mage des étoiles...**


	3. Grey

**Grey**

Lorsque Tsurara avait arrêté de se transformer, Gray n'avait pas été franchement surpris par son apparence définitive. Il avait toujours été un loup solitaire, et maintenant, son daemon avait l'apparence adéquate.

Tsurara était superbe à voir : une louve à la fourrure d'un gris très pâle, pratiquement blanc, et aux yeux d'un jaune ardent, d'une taille impressionnante, le genre de bête qu'on imagine très bien représentée dans les pages d'un livre.

Mais en désaccord complet avec son allure altière, Tsurara était un daemon jovial, toujours prêt à faire la fête, bavardant sans complexe avec les daemons des autres, ne reculant jamais devant un jeu de mots pourri et toujours prête à emmerder son humain qui se demandait souvent pourquoi il était obligé de subir pareille affliction.

Pour comble de malheur, la louve s'entendait très bien avec l'espèce de lézard gluant de l'allumette à crins roses. A la première occasion, elle allait converser avec, et – horreur suprême – lui léchait même la tête en signe d'affection !

Bien entendu, ça faisait hurler Natsu et Gray. Parce que quand les copains voyaient ça, ils se mettaient à ricaner et à roucouler, disant que c'était _tellement _mignon de voir leurs daemons se câliner de la sorte, et que c'était bien _la preuve _qu'ils ne se détestaient pas _tant que ça_, après tout…

Les deux garces ne rataient jamais la chance de se faire des mamours quand Erza était dans le coin. Vraiment, c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase – et impossible de les reprendre en plus, vu qu'il devait jouer la comédie du Best Friend Forever avec l'autre crétin ! Il ne se privait pas d'engueuler Tsurara une fois la menace passée – autant pisser dans un violon, elle se contentait de rire comme un bossu.

Ouais, son daemon les lui brisait menu.

Gray était tellement habitué à ce que Tsurara soit odieuse avec lui que lorsqu'elle dévoilait l'autre côté de sa personnalité… ça lui faisait toujours un peu bizarre. Comme si elle était le daemon de quelqu'un d'autre.

La louve ne laissait _rien ni personne _déprimer son humain, c'était sa règle d'or. Si quelqu'un avait la mauvaise idée de taper l'exhibitionniste là où ça faisait mal, elle montrait aussitôt les crocs – et même si elle n'oserait jamais mordre un humain, elle était quand même bien flippante.

Elle avait beau se foutre de sa pomme sans pitié, elle était toujours là pour lui quand il avait le moral dans les chaussettes. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés de l'île Galuna – Déliora avait beau avoir été définitivement détruit, ça n'effaçait pas les mauvais souvenirs. La terreur. La douleur.

La première nuit suivant la fin de la mission, Gray avait fait un cauchemar. Celui qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis qu'il était encore un môme – le démon hilare, ruisselant de sang, déchiquetant ses parents sous ses yeux, déchiquetant Oul…

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, haletant comme s'il était en train de se noyer, le cœur battant à lui crever la cage thoracique, ses draps trempés de sueur glaciale.

Tsurara avait été blottie tout contre lui, lui léchant l'épaule.

« Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, Grey. Je suis là. »

Elle avait léché chacune des larmes qui avait coulé sur les joues de son humain jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se rendorme.

**Tsurara signifie "stalactite de glace".**


	4. Erza

**Erza**

Le daemon d'Erza avait arrêté de changer très tôt dans sa vie, peu de temps après son intégration à Fairy Tail.

Elle avait été plutôt prise au dépourvu par sa forme définitive. Elle s'attendait à ce que Gareth se révèle être une souris ou une mite, quelque chose de petit, de passe-partout et d'insignifiant.

« Erza chérie, ça ne marche pas comme ça » lui avait déclaré son daemon en testant ses ailes toutes neuves de faucon pèlerin. « Je ne suis pas ce que tu te sens être, je suis qui tu _es_. »

Prise au dépourvu, donc, mais pas déçue. Parce que Gareth était un splendide spécimen de faucon, blanc pur et gris-bleu intense, d'une largeur impressionnante, avec un bec et des serres d'allure plus qu'intimidante.

Mais sous cette apparence prédatrice, Gareth était la créature la plus affable dont on puisse rêver. D'une politesse infaillible, quoique doté d'une fâcheuse tendance à affubler son interlocuteur de petits noms (chéri, mon ange et trésor occupant les trois premières places), toujours prêt à consoler et à écouter les autres.

Ça étonnait toujours les autres, que le daemon de la terrifiante Erza Scarlet, le cauchemar de Natsu lui-même, soit aussi gentil et bienveillant. Mais bon, c'était la loi des contraires, tout le monde savait bien que le caractère d'un daemon était souvent à l'opposé total de celui de son humain, et personne ne prenait la peine d'aller chercher plus loin.

Mais après la Tour du Paradis, quand Erza avait commencé à changer, à baisser la garde, elle s'était mise à se comporter de façon très similaire à Gareth.

Quand Natsu en avait fait la remarque à son propre daemon, Akane lui avait mordu l'oreille.

« Idiot ! » l'avait-elle tancé. « Bien sûr qu'elle se comporte comme Gareth ! »

« Pourquoi bien sûr ? »

« Parce qu'il est son daemon ! Ton daemon est _qui tu es_. Pas ce que tu devrais être, comme tellement de gens le croient. »

« Tu m'excuses, mais on se ressemble pas franchement, toi et moi. »

« Est-ce que je suis du genre à laisser quelqu'un derrière ? »

La question avait offensé le Chasseur de dragon.

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Tu vois ! »

Le ton de la salamandre s'était fait plus doux.

« Le noyau de ta personnalité ne change pas chez ton daemon. Le _caractère _peut changer, mais pas les traits essentiels. Gareth n'a jamais été l'opposé d'Erza. Il a toujours été ce qu'elle était réellement. C'est juste qu'elle a décidé de le montrer. »

Pour être franc, l'explication était un peu passée au-dessus de la tête de Natsu. Mais il voyait comment était Erza, maintenant.

Et honnêtement ? Il aimait bien l'idée qu'au fond, même si elle faisait peur, elle avait toujours été gentille. Tout comme Gareth avait toujours été gentil même s'il était un oiseau de proie.

**Gareth est le nom de l'un des chevaliers de la légende arthurienne. Erza étant un mage chevalier...**


	5. Mirajane

**Mirajane**

Tout le monde, et Mirajane la première, avait été pour le moins déconcerté lorsque Malphas avait enfin arrêté de changer. A cette époque, la jeune fille était encore dans sa période gothique, si bien que tout le monde s'attendait à un serpent venimeux, un scorpion ou encore une veuve noire. Le genre de sale bestiole ultra dangereuse.

Au lieu de quoi, elle s'était retrouvée avec une mante religieuse. D'accord, l'insecte était connu pour sa réputation infréquentable – sérieusement, tuer et bouffer le gars avec lequel on vient de tirer un coup, ça la fiche mal – mais il ne faisait quand même pas bien dangereux.

« Que cela te serve de leçon, Mira » avait déclaré le daemon en examinant ses élytres toutes neuves. « On ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve. »

Mirajane s'était rappelé cette leçon de la plus cruelle des manières, quand Lisanna était morte. La vie pouvait être une chienne et elle venait de le prouver de façon magistrale.

Elle avait voulu s'effondrer. Mais elle devait penser à Elfman – il s'en voulait déjà tellement, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire encore plus de mal. Alors elle s'était accrochée. Des deux mains. Elle avait mis un pied devant l'autre, encore et encore. Et encore.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de lâcher prise.

« Tu sais » lui avait déclaré Malphas, « la mante religieuse, dans les arts martiaux, qu'est-ce qu'elle représente, d'après toi ? »

« Aucune idée. »

Le daemon l'avait considérée de ses yeux globuleux.

« La force. Aussi grande que celle du lion. »

Elle avait eu un rire cassé.

« Je ne suis pas forte, Mal. Je ne le suis plus. J'ai renoncé. »

Il lui avait pincé le doigt.

« Et te lever le matin pour aller à la guilde alors que tu sais que Lisanna n'y est plus ? Tu appelles ça comment ? »

Elle n'avait pas répondu.

« Mira, tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le crois. Quand c'est important, tu es forte. »

« Je ne le suis plus » avait-elle insisté. « Je ne le serais plus jamais. »

Malphas avait ri.

« Nous verrons bien. Souviens-toi, on ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve. »

Et bien sûr, le dicton avait de nouveau fait ses preuves. D'abord pendant la Fantasia, où Mirajane avait laissé revivre le démon en elle.

Et lors du retour de Lisanna.

_On ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve._

La vie était une chienne. Qui pouvait vous offrir des cadeaux somptueux quand elle en avait envie.

**Malphas est le nom de l'un des Princes démons de l'Enfer.**

**A votre avis, quel personnage va figurer dans le chapitre suivant ? J'attends vos idées !**


	6. Laxus

**Laxus**

Aux yeux de beaucoup de non-membres de Fairy Tail, le daemon de Laxus Dreyar n'était pas franchement beau. Il fallait reconnaître, les condors étaient d'une allure naturellement inquiétante, et Cullona était un spécimen particulièrement imposant.

Tout Fairy Tail n'y prêtait aucune attention, Laxus le premier. Cullona était Cullona, le daemon placide, presque apathique, qui ne parlait pratiquement jamais, même en présence des autres fées.

Pour être honnête, Laxus était assez content d'avoir un daemon condor. Un condor était un animal puissant, capable de voler toute la journée sans se fatiguer, et qui ne craignait pas la sale besogne de nettoyer les cadavres.

Et puis, Cullona était tellement heureuse quand elle planait dans le ciel immense – c'était un de leurs jeux préférés, elle s'éloignait jusqu'à ce que la douleur provoquée par l'étirement de leur lien invisible leur fasse monter les larmes aux yeux, puis elle revenait tomber dans ses bras et il enfouissait son visage dans les plumes noires brillantes.

Cullona était un esprit simple. Elle prenait la vie comme elle était, ne se plaignait jamais, ne demandait rien. Elle était satisfaite de pouvoir se percher sur le bar, croupion posé sur le bois verni, les yeux fermés comme si elle dormait, laissant les daemons et les fées l'assourdir de paroles. En temps normal, c'était jugé grossier qu'un humain s'adresse directement au daemon d'un autre, mais le condor dégageait une telle sérénité que la barrière de la bienséance s'effondrait comme un château de cartes.

Laxus en était devenu un peu dingue, à l'époque de sa « crise d'adolescence » comme disait la guilde. Parce que son âme elle-même ne se préoccupait nullement de se tailler sa niche – elle voulait juste rester dans son coin à ronronner.

« Tu ne peux pas me mentir, Laxus » avait-elle fait de sa voix languide, presque monotone. « Je suis ton âme, je sais ce que tu ressens. Et tu ne _veux pas _devenir le Maître de la guilde. »

Il s'était énervé contre elle. En fait, il avait pratiquement piqué une crise de rage, parce que _comment elle peut_…

« Je suis ton âme. Je sais ce que tu ressens vraiment, Laxus. Même si tu ne veux pas le voir. »

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les daemons aient raison ? Encore une des conditions sine qua non de la vie qui vous donnaient le besoin irrépressible de vous frapper la tête contre les murs. Heureusement pour le Chasseur de dragon de la foudre, son daemon n'était pas du genre à enfoncer le clou.

Par contre, elle était du genre à parler pour lui. Ce qui avait le chic de l'embarrasser sans fin, mais dans un sens, c'était bien parce que les actes d'un daemon se passaient souvent de tout commentaire. Un daemon ne mentait pas dans ses actes, il se contentait d'exprimer ce que son humain ressentait dans son cœur des cœurs.

Laxus se souvenait encore de l'île Tenrô. Il se souvenait de la façon dont Makarov lui avait tourné le dos, prétendant ne pas vouloir accorder un regard au banni vu que celui-ci n'en était pas digne.

Et il se souvenait de la façon dont Yelena s'était envolée de l'épaule de son grand-père pour venir se blottir tout contre Cullona, penchant sa tête de chouette chevêche pour murmurer à l'oreille du condor.

_« Vous nous avez manqué. »_

Les humains pouvaient tromper jusqu'à eux-mêmes si besoin était. Les daemons ne mentaient pas.

**Cullona est le nom algonquin de l'oiseau-tonnerre, dont la description ressemble fortement à celle du condor de Californie.**


	7. Makarov

**Makarov**

Dans la famille Dreyar, il semblait que la tradition était de posséder un daemon-oiseau. Yuri avait ouvert le bal avec son daemon aigle, puis la tradition avait été poursuivie par Makarov avec Yelena et s'était transmise à Ivan et son daemon corbeau avant de s'achever avec Laxus et Cullona.

A Fairy Tail, c'était un peu la grande blague de la guilde, d'avoir un maître qui faisait le vieux sage typique avec son bâton usé et son daemon chouette sur l'épaule, alors que tout le monde savait que ses sales gosses le réduisaient aux larmes à peu près cinq fois par semaine. Quand ils n'étaient pas en forme.

Yelena trouvait ça très drôle. Elle était membre de Fairy Tail jusqu'au bout des plumes – en d'autres termes, elle était complètement foldingue et manquait tomber de rire dès qu'elle apprenait qu'une des fées avait ENCORE démoli quelque chose d'important – genre le panorama entier d'un clocher…

Parfois, Makarov souhaitait vraiment que son daemon prenne un TOUT PETIT PEU moins au sérieux les principes de la guilde.

Mais bon, elle avait le cœur au bon endroit. C'était l'essentiel. Elle savait que le rôle de Maître n'était pas simple, elle le savait depuis que Makarov avait été contraint de chasser son propre fils de Fairy Tail.

Il se souvenait de la façon dont elle lui avait gentiment pincé l'oreille pour le réconforter avant de lui dire :

« Maintenant, il va falloir faire comme si. »

Faire comme s'il n'avait pas envie de s'effondrer. Faire comme si bannir son fils ne l'avait pas blessé. Yelena avait toujours eu un don pour les raccourcis.

Alors il avait fait comme si. Et lorsqu'il avait dû chasser Laxus à son tour, il avait également fait comme si.

Il avait continué même lorsque Laxus était revenu, en plein pendant l'attaque de Grimoire Heart. Yelena s'était posé sur son épaule avec un petit claquement de bec affectueux.

« Mak, tu peux arrêter de faire comme si. »

Il n'avait pas voulu suivre son conseil. Pas tout de suite. Pas avant d'être retourné à la guilde. Mais il avait fini par le faire, bien sûr.

Il aurait bien voulu que son daemon n'ait pas raison si souvent. A la longue, c'était énervant.


	8. Elfman

**Elfman**

C'était bien connu, beaucoup de daemons avaient une personnalité opposée à celle de leurs humains. En même temps que quelques points communs.

En ce concernait Violette, le nom qu'elle portait lui allait très mal, tout comme le nom d'Elfman lui allait comme une cravate à un canard. Qui irait appeler une ourse d'une tonne Violette, franchement ?

Et question caractère, on n'aurait pas pu faire plus sucré, sincèrement. Si le truc d'Elfman, c'était de mettre l'accent sur la virilité, celui de Violette c'était de se faire aussi délicate et nunuche que possible. Chez une ourse, c'était juste à hurler.

D'ailleurs, les potes se mettaient à hurler de rire lorsqu'elle lui collait une beigne pour s'être conduit comme un idiot – une conduite très féminine, à n'en pas douter…

Le seul point commun entre eux, c'étaient Mirajane et Lisana, avec leurs daemons. Enfin, seulement Mirajane et Malphas, maintenant. Lisana et Tamlin n'étaient plus avec eux.

C'était Violette qui s'en était le plus voulu, même si ce n'était pas elle qui avait porté le coup fatal. Mais elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait dû retenir Elfman. Qu'elle aurait dû ne pas se laisser submerger par la folie de son humain. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas assez fait d'efforts pour réussir.

Elle avait réussi – enfin – lors de l'attaque de Phantom Lord. Lorsque Mirajane et Malphas avaient été saisis par le robot et mis en danger de mort. Cette fois, Violette avait réussi à ancrer l'esprit de son humain, à le garder focaliser sur l'essentiel, sauver Mira, sauver Mal. Empêcher qu'ils ne meurent.

Ils avaient réussi.


	9. Lucy Ashley

**Lucy Ashley**

Ils étaient décidément foutrement bizarres, les habitants d'Earthland, songeait Lucy. Un monde avec une magie infinie ? Un monde où les gens pouvaient stocker de la magie à l'intérieur de leur corps ? Ouais, c'était trop bizarre.

Mais quand même, ce qui devait remporter le gros lot, c'était toute cette histoire d'âmes animales ou de _démons_, comme ils disaient. C'était pas supposé être maléfique, un démon ?

En attendant, c'était _elle _qu'ils regardaient comme un démon, l'autre Natsu et la mini Wendy. Comme si elle était un monstre sorti de leur pire cauchemar, ou bien un garde du Royaume sur le point de leur passer une épée au travers du corps.

Sur l'épaule de l'autre Natsu, l'espèce de lézard noir à taches jaunes lui adressait des sifflements menaçants dès qu'elle faisait mine de s'approcher, et le bestiau de la gamine – un moineau, si elle avait bien vu – s'était changé en écureuil – _c'est quoi ce bordel ? _– pour s'agripper au cou de sa propriétaire.

Devant les yeux ronds de Lucy, mini Wendy avait eu un rire nerveux et déclaré qu'elle n'avait pas encore atteint le moment où son démon arrêterait de changer de forme. Parce qu'apparemment, ceux des mioches pouvaient se transformer. Trop bizarre.

Histoire de prouver que tout ce bazar ne la faisait pas flipper – absolument pas – elle avait voulu caresser l'écureuil. Mauvaise idée.

Mini Wendy avait fait un bond en arrière et l'autre Natsu l'avait saisie à la gorge. Carrément.

« Tu ne le touches pas » avait-il craché. « Tu ne touches jamais le daemon de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu m'entends ? »

Elle avait fait signe qu'elle avait pigé et il l'avait lâchée. Mais il avait gardé son regard mauvais.

Lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé son alter ego – une espèce de pure gourde élevée dans du coton, flanquée d'un genre de rat tout blanc – et l'avaient mis au courant, celle-ci l'avait regardée avec l'air le plus choqué qu'elle avait jamais vu.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Franchement, si les habitants d'Earthland faisaient autant de foin au sujet de leurs démons, ça valait probablement mieux qu'il n'y en ait pas à Edolas.

Malgré tout, Lucy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un vague pincement au cœur en voyant les démons réconforter leurs humains.


	10. Lisana

**Lisana**

« Tu… tu n'es quand même pas… _notre _Lisana ? »

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux prêts à déborder de larmes.

« Si. »

Face à elles, les mages d'Earthland paraissaient toujours déchirés entre le choc et l'espoir.

« Mais… Ton daemon » commença à objecter Lucy.

Un petit froissement de tissu se fit entendre, et les fées purent voir un caméléon remonter le long du bras de la jeune fille et se percher sur son épaule, fixant sur eux ses yeux globuleux.

« Salut » fit-il d'un ton nonchalant. « Faites excuse de ne pas m'être montré. Les habitudes, c'est dur à faire partir, hé ? »

« Personne n'a de daemon à Edolas » rappela Lisana d'une petite voix. « Je voulais pas que Tamlin attire trop l'attention… Alors il est toujours resté caché sur moi. »

Et oh, comme elle avait détesté ça. Elle avait détesté devoir cacher son daemon, son âme, parce que les gens qui l'entouraient le prenaient pour un simple animal de compagnie et posaient la main sur lui. _Touchaient son daemon !_ Le pire des tabous, brisé… comme si de rien n'était.

Alors Tamlin s'était réfugié dans la poche qu'elle avait cousue dans sa jupe, et n'en était ressorti que lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. En sécurité. Ce qui n'était pas très fréquent, car l'autre Mirajane et l'autre Elfman ne la quittaient que rarement des yeux.

Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Ils avaient perdu leur Lisana, après tout. Et même si ce n'étaient pas ses frère et sœur… elle ne pouvait pas les rendre à nouveau malheureux. Pas alors qu'elle était là. Pas alors qu'elle était aussi Lisana.

Le plan n'avait pas plu à Tamlin.

« Tu ne pourras pas jouer la comédie éternellement, tu sais » l'avait-il prévenue.

Elle n'avait pas écouté. Elle n'avait pas voulu écouter. Elle n'avait pas voulu penser au fait que peu importait qu'elle soit à Edolas ou à Earthland, il y aurait _toujours _un Elfman et une Mirajane sans Lisana. Elle n'avait pas voulu penser à l'injustice que c'était pour ses frère et sœur d'Earthland qu'elle reste à Edolas.

Elle n'avait pas voulu parce que l'autre Mirajane et l'autre Elfman avaient été tellement _heureux _de la voir… Et si elle repartait, elle leur briserait le cœur pour de bon. Et ils ne méritaient pas ça.

Mais elle était bel et bien repartie, finalement. Elle les avait laissés seuls. Sans leur Lisana, sans la Lisana qu'ils avaient pris pour leur sœur, sans Lisana du tout. Elle les avait laissés et elle s'était retrouvée de nouveau à Earthland.

Alors, il n'y avait vraiment qu'une seule chose à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Tamlin était resté obstinément cramponné à son épaule alors qu'elle courait au cimetière – toutes ces années à croupir dans une poche, il avait l'intention de profiter de l'air frais ! Même humide – bien en vue, parfaitement reconnaissable pour Malphas et pour Violette.

Et lorsque les retrouvailles avaient fini en étreinte générale, Malphas s'était penché sur Tamlin et avait murmuré :

« Vous en avez mis du temps pour revenir. »

C'était la première fois que la voix du daemon insecte avait tremblé.

**Tamlin est un personnage de ballade écossaise qui a disparu dans un autre monde et a subi plusieurs métamorphoses. Lisana a disparu dans un autre monde et elle peut se changer en animal. Quand au caméléon, on connaît sa réputation de camouflage, et vu qu'elle s'est cachée dans une guilde n'étant pas la sienne…**


	11. Wendy

**Wendy**

Wendy s'était souvent demandé quand son daemon arrêterait de changer, et quelle forme il prendrait.

« Donne-toi le temps » lui avait toujours dit maître Roubault, son daemon chat sur les genoux. « Quand tu seras prête, ça se fera tout seul, mais pas avant. »

Elle avait engrangé le conseil. Peter, pas tellement.

Peter n'aimait pas attendre. Il n'aimait pas rester tranquille. Il n'aimait pas rester silencieux. En revanche, il aimait beaucoup se faire remarquer, généralement en enchaînant les transformations et en parlant tellement fort que c'était impossible de l'ignorer.

Natsu l'avait adoré tout de suite. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, après tout. En fait, toute la guilde Fairy Tail avait plus ou moins accepté Peter sur le champ. Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'une grande gueule de plus, alors qu'ils en avaient déjà treize à la douzaine, faites votre choix, vous en trouverez toujours au moins cinq dans le tas.

Mais en dépit de sa grande gueule, Peter n'embêtait jamais Wendy. Il l'embarrassait, ça d'accord, tous les daemons faisaient pareil. Mais il ne lui donnait jamais honte d'elle-même. Et puis, il faisait de son mieux pour la défendre des dangers.

Avec le recul, elle pouvait d'autant mieux apprécier la transformation de Peter en tigre lorsque Mest avait surgi et lui avait proposé de faire équipe pour l'examen des classes S. D'accord, Mest n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal… mais Peter n'avait pas cédé à un accès de paranoïa aigüe lorsqu'il lui avait déclaré qu'il trouvait louche le soi-disant apprenti de Mystogan.

« Je suis ton daemon » avait-il déclaré. « Je suis là pour t'aider. »

Il avait tellement l'habitude de prendre des formes extravagantes que Wendy s'était sentie vaguement surprise qu'il se change en papillon pendant l'affrontement avec Tartaros. Enfin, sous cette forme, c'était moins facile de le toucher.

C'était seulement après la fin des hostilités qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'il ne s'était pas retransformé.

« Wendy, ton daemon a l'air différent » avait commenté Lucy. « Est-ce que tu… »

« C'est ta forme définitive ? » avait interrogé la fillette.

Le papillon avait agité nerveusement ses ailes bleu métallique.

« Je… je crois. On dirait que maintenant, je vais avoir un peu de mal à faire mon job, hein ? »

Il essayait de le cacher, mais elle voyait bien qu'il n'aimait pas. Un papillon, c'était fragile. Ça ne pouvait assommer personne avec ses ailes.

Elle l'avait recueilli au creux de sa main et avait posé très doucement ses lèvres sur une aile bleue.

« Tu es magnifique » avait-elle déclaré.

Si les daemons avaient été en mesure de rougir, Peter serait certainement devenu écarlate.

**Pour l'information, j'imagine Peter comme un papillon Morpho bleu. Et s'il s'appelle Peter, c'est à cause de Peter et Wendy *se baisse pour esquiver les tomates***


	12. Gajeel

**Gajeel**

Gajeel n'était pas franchement doté du genre d'allure qui met les gens en confiance, et Eisen n'aidait pas non plus à améliorer l'impression générale qu'il donnait. A peine le client jetait-il un coup d'œil au rottweiler posté à côté de la grande brute comme une ombre noire qu'il se chiait pratiquement dessus.

Ce qui déroutait totalement le chasseur de dragon d'acier. D'accord, Eisen pouvait transpercer une jambe d'un coup de gueule. Mais elle restait un _chien_. Les toutous, ça n'était pas vu comme quelque chose de menaçant. Les gens avec des daemons chien étaient automatiquement jugés serviables, amicaux, fidèles à leurs amis et très protecteurs quoique portés à obéir un peu trop facilement aux ordres.

Mais dès que les gens voyaient Eisen, ils avaient illico envie de s'enfuir. C'était bizarre. Et surtout, ça dérangeait Eisen. Gajeel ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait été obligé de consoler son daemon à cause d'un quelconque crétin qui avait eu les miquettes de la regarder.

Eisen, c'était vraiment un toutou. Le genre de chien qui vous saute dessus dès que vous rentrez du boulot, qui remue constamment la queue et vous débarbouille la figure à grands coups de langue enthousiaste.

Inutile de préciser qu'elle n'avait pas aimé Phantom Lord. Et elle avait encore moins aimé d'aller attaquer la petite bande de fées.

« On fait ça pour la guilde » avait protesté Gajeel.

Eisen l'avait considéré d'un air sévère, les oreilles dressées.

« Tu penses vraiment que cette guilde, c'est un bon maître pour nous ? »

Il avait refusé de lui adresser la parole pendant trois semaines après ça. C'était juste… Oui, il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait à Phantom Lord. Mais c'était sa guilde.

Un chien avait besoin d'un maître. Gajeel avait besoin d'une guilde. Au début, il avait cru que ce serait Phantom Lord.

A la place, ça avait été Fairy Tail. Drôle d'ironie, quand on se rappelait que c'était la guilde qu'il avait agressé.

Eisen était contente comme tout. Ici, les gens la regardaient… et bien, pas comme si elle allait leur sauter dessus pour leur ouvrir la gorge.

« Elle est plutôt craquante, en fait. »

Le chasseur de dragon lança un regard de travers à la morveuse à cheveux bleus, assise en face de lui, son minuscule daemon piaf perché sur la tête.

« Pardon ? » grogna-t-il.

La crevette soutint son regard.

« Eisen. Elle est gentille comme tout. »

Le regard de Gajeel se tourna vers le daemon rottweiler, allongé par terre et exposant son ventre dans l'attitude du clebs réclamant des caresses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » lâcha-t-il. « C'est un _chien_. »

Les yeux marron restaient dardés sur lui.

« Tu sais qu'en dépit de la mauvaise réputation qu'on leur donne, les rottweilers sont en réalité très protecteurs ? Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est une famille à protéger, et ils ne reculeront devant rien pour elle. »

Le mage de fer montra les crocs.

« T'essaie de dire quoi, la crevette ? »

Elle n'avait rien répondu et s'était contentée de sourire. La petite saleté.

Bizarrement, l'insulte avait sonné plus affectueuse qu'autre chose dans sa tête.

**Eisen est le mot allemand pour "fer".**


	13. Levi

**Levi**

Les gens présumaient toujours que Levi était une fille fragile. Dès qu'ils voyaient le daemon colibri perché sur son épaule ou sur sa tête, ils s'imaginaient aussitôt qu'elle était vulnérable et qu'elle avait besoin d'un homme pour veiller sur elle.

La mage des mots ne leur en tenait pas rigueur : après tout, un oiseau riquiqui comme un colibri, ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un daemon intimidant. Sans compter la tendance de Cohen à gonfler ses plumes quand une émotion forte le submergeait, ce qui le faisait ressembler à une petite boule de duvet orange. Très mignon, mais pas du tout effrayant.

Ça vexait Cohen sans fin. Il détestait qu'on le trouve mignon et fonçait comme un minuscule bolide sur les daemons des gens le traitant « d'adorable petite chose » pour leur picorer les oreilles. Comme si ça les décourageait, tiens.

Levi savait que Cohen n'aimait pas sa forme. Elle savait que c'était parce que sa taille l'empêchait de la réconforter comme l'aurait fait un daemon plus grand. De la défendre comme l'aurait fait un daemon plus puissant. Face au danger, un colibri avait intérêt à fuir s'il ne voulait pas se faire écraser comme une mouche.

Cohen détestait ça. Il détestait être vulnérable. Il détestait voir son humaine souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire. Comme elle avait souffert lors de l'agression par Phantom Lord.

Il n'avait pas très bien pris l'intégration de Gajeel à Fairy Tail et avait passé le plus clair de son temps à becqueter et pincer Eisen partout où il pouvait. Elle l'avait laissé faire.

Après Fantasia, il avait continué à venir becqueter le daemon rottweiler, mais en y mettant moins de méchanceté. Eisen se contentait d'agiter les oreilles et de renifler bruyamment, au grand embarras de Levi et au vague amusement de Gajeel.

Seulement, ça ne se faisait pas de laisser son daemon en asticoter trop un autre. A la longue, les gens se faisaient des idées, car en général, le seul daemon autorisé à toucher le vôtre était le daemon de votre partenaire. Ou d'un membre de la famille. Fairy Tail avait des règles plutôt relâchées, mais celle-là avait toujours été respectée.

Levi avait essayé d'empêcher Cohen de continuer, mais le colibri avait une tête dure comme du bois dès qu'il décidait quelque chose. Il avait donc continué à la couvrir de honte.

« Tu caches bien ton jeu, la crevette » avait fini par déclarer Gajeel. « Quand tu veux quelque chose, pas question de lâcher le morceau, hein ? »

Elle était devenue plus rouge qu'une betterave – ce qui avait joliment contrasté avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

« Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu dis ça » avait-elle bafouillé.

Il avait désigné d'un doigt désinvolte leurs daemons, Cohen voletant au-dessus de la tête d'Eisen et faisant mine de plonger dessus en piqué pour remonter au tout dernier moment.

« Et ça, c'est quoi ? »

A cet instant précis, le rottweiler s'était soulevé et par un miracle de précision, avait réussi à lécher le colibri qui avait aussitôt bondi dans les airs, en même temps que le cœur de Levi sautait dans sa poitrine.

« Et _ça_, c'est quoi ? » avait-elle soufflé en retour.

Pour toute réponse, Gajeel avait lâché un grognement inintelligible avant d'aller empoigner son daemon par la peau du cou et de quitter les lieux à grandes enjambées, laissant derrière une mage des mots et un colibri pour le moins déroutés.

**Cohen est le titre porté par les prêtres héréditaires de la tribu juive de Levi.**

**Oh, et Cohen est un colibri roux (Selasphorus rufus).**


	14. Jubia

**Jubia**

« Jubia se demande si Gray-sama reviendra bientôt… »

Le nez plongé dans sa chope de bière, Cana laissa échapper un grognement.

« Ça dépend s'il fait le con avec Natsu durant le job. Auquel cas, on n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler ! »

Pas rassurée, la mage d'eau laissa échapper un soupir gros comme une maison. Le canard mandarin trônant sur ses genoux choisit ce moment pour ouvrir les yeux.

« Jubia » fit-il simplement, d'une voix étonnamment basse pour un si petit animal.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus lissa distraitement les plumes colorées.

« Jubia sait que Jubia est ridicule » reconnut-elle.

Le canard appuya la tête contre son ventre. Lisana se décida à émettre une petite toux polie.

« Juste une question, Jubia ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait tomber amoureuse de Gray ? Quand j'étais à Edolas, je savais que… l'autre Gray… avait flashé sur l'autre toi parce qu'il l'avait vue tabasser les soldats du Royaume, mais pour toi… »

La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs sentit sa nuque chauffer et Tamlin se hâta d'ajouter :

« Si tu ne veux pas raconter, ça nous va, tu sais. »

Jubia cligna des yeux et garda un bref instant le silence.

« Tu sais que Jubia a fait partie de Phantom Lord ? »

Lisana hocha vaguement la tête.

« Mira-nee me l'a dit en passant… »

« Lorsque Fairy Tail et Phantom Lord se sont affrontés, Jubia a dû se battre contre Gray-sama. Gray-sama était très en colère à cause de Lucy-san, et il… il n'a pas fait très attention en se battant. »

Cana releva le nez de sa chope.

« Il t'a cognée un peu fort, tu veux dire ? »

Jubia baissa les yeux tandis que sur ses genoux, son daemon se levait.

« Non. Il m'a touché. »

Cana manqua s'étrangler et Lisana inspira brusquement, tandis que le daemon beagle de la mage des cartes montrait les dents et que Tamlin s'enfuyait sous la chemise de son humaine.

« Il t'a _touché _?! » répéta l'alcoolique horrifiée.

Toucher le daemon d'un autre, ça ne se faisait pas. Un daemon, c'était l'âme de quelqu'un, son intimité la plus profonde. Même en combat, on ne touchait pas le daemon de son adversaire. On ne s'abaissait pas à une telle violation.

Et Gray avait fait _ça _à Jubia… ?

« Il s'est excusé ! » déclara précipitamment la mage d'eau, s'attirant le regard effaré de ses deux interlocutrices.

« Ça n'est pas une justification pour le laisser s'en tirer… »

« C'était le premier à le faire. »

Un blanc. L'attention générale était à présent focalisée sur le daemon canard.

« Comment ça ? » souffla Lisana.

« Jubia et Mascaret… n'avaient pas beaucoup d'amis » avoua lentement la mage d'eau en caressant son daemon. « Il y avait souvent… des disputes. Et Mascaret a parfois été blessé. Parfois exprès. Parfois non. »

Les longs doigts pâles se crispèrent sur les douces plumes.

« Gray-sama est le seul à avoir présenté ses excuses à Mascaret pour l'avoir touché. »

Le canard eut un petit mouvement de tête.

« C'est comme ça que nous avons su que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Un homme bien, on ne le laisse pas partir » affirma-t-il.

Lisana ne trouvait plus ses mots.

« Je vais quand même avoir une discussion avec Gray » décréta Cana, le regard charbonneux. « Juste pour lui dire ma façon de penser. »

« C'était un accident » rappela le daemon canard. « Et il regrette. »

La brune serra la mâchoire.

« Si tu crois que ça va me dissuader d'aller lui mettre les points sur les i… »

Jubia parut vaguement surprise.

« Cana-san ferait ça pour Jubia ? »

Lisana avait suffisamment récupéré à ce stade pour laisser échapper un sourire.

« Bien sûr qu'elle le ferait. A Fairy Tail, on se serre les coudes, pas vrai ? »

**Un mascaret est un phénomène aquatique qui se traduit par une vague remontant un cours d'eau. Quand au canard mandarin, il s'agit d'un symbole de fidélité amoureuse. Et c'est bien connu, les canards, ça aime l'eau...**


	15. Cana

**Cana**

Major détestait quand Cana se mettait à boire. D'accord, elle n'en sentait pas les effets, mais _lui_, il les sentait très bien ! Et résultat, il se conduisait toujours bizarrement, ou bien sa petite tête de beagle lui faisait si mal qu'il rampait dans le premier coin sombre disponible et geignait piteusement quand un bruit accentuait sa migraine.

Autant dire qu'il geignait beaucoup, vu que c'était Fairy Tail et que Fairy Tail sans boucan infernal… et bien ce n'était pas Fairy Tail.

Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à lui crier après. Pas alors qu'il savait pourquoi elle buvait comme un trou.

Il faisait de son mieux pour la consoler après chaque passage à la guilde de Gildarts avec son daemon terre-neuve. Et après chaque échec à l'examen pour devenir mage de classe S. Il faisait vraiment de son mieux.

Seulement, son mieux n'était pas assez pour Cana. Ce qui la poussait à boire tout ce que contenait le bar. Et encore, quand elle se contentait de ça, c'était qu'elle n'était pas en forme.

Il faisait vraiment un daemon lamentable. Incapable de consoler son humaine, incapable de l'encourager assez pour qu'elle se décide à aller voir son père et à lui avouer qui elle était. Dire qu'il était sensé prendre soin d'elle.

Si bien qu'il avait été incapable de regarder Altaïr dans les yeux quand Cana avait atterri chez Lucy et entrepris de raconter son grand secret à la mage des étoiles. Qu'allait dire le daemon hermine, face à cet échec plus que complet ?

Altaïr n'avait rien dit. Il avait sauté de l'épaule de son humaine, s'était approché de Major et pelotonné tout contre lui, une boule de fourrure blanche et soyeuse tout contre les poils emmêlés du beagle.

Il n'avait pas bougé de toute la nuit, et lorsque le matin était venu, avait simplement demandé à Major si ça allait mieux.

C'était le cas. Bizarrement, Major avait la conviction absolue que cet examen-ci serait tout à fait différent de ceux l'ayant précédé.

**Les noms de Cana et de son daemon viennent tous deux de la phrase "_Major _Ar_cana_" qui désigne les figures les mieux connues du jeu de tarot.**


	16. Gildarts

**Gildarts**

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a quelque chose ? »

Sourcil haussé, Gildarts suivit le regard de Cora. Le daemon terre-neuve fixait la fillette brune occupée à dire la bonne aventure à Gray, les longues boucles brunes de sa queue de cheval retombant dans son dos.

« Pas franchement » déclara-t-il.

Cora continua à détailler le dos de la petite.

« Je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vue » déclara-t-elle.

« Ah ouais ? Où ça ? »

Le terre-neuve retroussa légèrement les babines, dévoilant ses crocs.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je te dis qu'on l'a déjà vue quelque part. »

Gildarts avait rigolé et lui avait tiraillé les oreilles. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait ça, Cora avait grogné et lui avait mordillé le poignet.

Elle n'avait jamais perdu sa fixation sur la gamine – comment elle s'appelait ? Cana ? – même si ça s'était fait plus discret avec le temps. Personnellement, son humain trouvait ça ridicule. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais vue cette môme ailleurs qu'à Fairy Tail. Il ne l'avait jamais croisée où que ce soit.

Il avait oublié que les membres d'une même famille ont tendance à se ressembler.

Il avait oublié que statistiquement, un coureur de jupon a toutes ses chances de laisser un enfant derrière lui. Parce que le préservatif a craqué, parce que la pilule a été oubliée, parce que la partie de jambes en l'air a eu lieu mardi plutôt que dimanche…

Il avait oublié Cornélia. Parce que les chagrins d'amour, ça fait si mal qu'on préfère les enfermer dans un coin de sa mémoire et ne plus les laisser remonter à la surface. Surtout si la fin de l'histoire était votre faute.

Il ne s'attendait pas à Cana. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une fille. Une fille qui avait si souvent pleuré seule dans son coin, et qu'il avait laissée pleurer alors qu'il aurait dû être là pour elle. Qui avait pleuré _car _il n'était pas là pour elle.

Il était encore sous le choc lorsque Cora s'était avancé pour venir renifler Major et se cacher le museau dans sa fourrure brune.

« Pardon » avait-elle imploré. « On n'a pas compris. Pardon. »

Major avait léché le terre-neuve.

« C'est pas grave » avait-il déclaré. « Maintenant, vous savez. »

Savoir qu'on avait fait une erreur, ça n'était guère une consolation pour Gildarts. Surtout quand on n'avait pas su qu'on en faisait une.

Mais maintenant qu'il savait, peut-être qu'il pouvait rectifier un peu les choses.

Il en avait bien l'intention, d'ailleurs.

**Cora, Cana et Cornélia commencent tous par un C et finissent par un A. Je voulais changer un peu et utiliser un prénom thématique plutôt que significatif.**


	17. Zeleph

**Zeleph**

Quand les gens essayaient d'imaginer Zeleph, ils ne se représentaient certainement pas un jeune homme au visage de midinette, dont le daemon papillon de nuit aimait à se percher sur le col, semblable à une grosse broche noire et jaune.

Seulement, quand on examinait le papillon de plus près, on pouvait voir la tache en forme de crâne humain sur son thorax. Et quand on regardait encore plus près, on s'apercevait que contrairement à tous les usages, le daemon était un mâle plutôt qu'une femelle.

Ce fait avait toujours tracassé Zeleph : les humains dont les daemons étaient du même sexe qu'eux étaient d'une rareté extrême depuis le début des temps, et comme toutes les raretés, observés avec un mélange de fascination et de méfiance.

Acheron s'en était voulu quand la malédiction s'était abattue sur eux. Zeleph avait eu beau lui répéter que c'était _sa _faute à lui, que son âme n'y était pour rien, le daemon s'en était voulu depuis les premiers morts et n'avait pas cessé de s'en vouloir.

La plupart du temps, le daemon se taisait, content de rester perché sur son humain. Cela permettait aussi de déguiser son genre masculin, dans les rares occasions où ils croisaient des gens : pas la peine d'affoler quelqu'un en montrant à quel point ils sortaient de la norme.

Et puis était arrivée Mavis.

« Comment ça se fait que ton daemon soit un garçon ? » avait-elle interrogé, son daemon sphinx colibri s'amusant à taquiner Acheron.

Zeleph s'était raidi, incertain de sa réaction.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Elle avait souri, observant les deux papillons se pourchasser dans la lumière du sous-bois.

« En tout cas, il est joli. On dirait un gros bourdon ! »

Le mage noir avait été tellement surpris qu'il avait failli se mettre à rire.

**Si vous n'avez jamais vu de sphinx tête de mort, il y en a un sur l'affiche du Silence des Agneaux. Dans la mythologie grecque, l'Acheron était l'une des rivières coulant dans l'Enfer, plus précisément la rivière des pleurs. Et le nom scientifique du sphinx tête de mort, c'est _Acherontia atropos _comme la rivière et comme la Parque de la Mort...**


	18. Mavis

**Mavis**

S'il y avait bien une chose que déplorait Mavis maintenant qu'elle était morte, c'était l'absence de son daemon.

Pooka avait toujours été espiègle, toujours plein de vie, ne tenant jamais en place, tournant autour de la tête des gens plutôt que de rester sagement perché sur l'épaule de son humaine. Sans oublier qu'il adorait taquiner leurs daemons.

Elle se rappelait encore avec tendresse combien il embêtait le daemon aigle de Yuri. Pooka trouvait ridicule que les daemons jouent à la potiche, comme il disait. Dès qu'il voyait un daemon trop sage, il venait immédiatement l'enquiquiner.

Autant dire que l'Acheron de Zeleph avait été une tentation irrésistible à laquelle il avait joyeusement cédé. Mavis n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

Même aujourd'hui, elle pensait sans haine à Zeleph. Il avait toujours été si gentil avec elle, si timide. Et puis, Acheron avait été de la même taille que Pooka, il n'avait pas besoin de surveiller le moindre de ses mouvements quand il s'amusait avec le sphinx colibri, il n'était pas en mesure de lui faire grand-mal.

Acheron n'avait jamais fait de mal à Pooka. Mais Zeleph en avait fait. Même si ce n'était pas exprès. Même s'il n'avait jamais voulu tuer Mavis.

Elle savait cela, et elle n'en gardait aucune rancœur à l'encontre du mage noir. Mais elle voulait quand même pleurer à chaque fois qu'elle cherchait des yeux son daemon et qu'elle ne le trouvait pas.

**Le pùca est une créature folklorique irlandaise, un type de lutin qui offre des cadeaux ou joue de vilaines farces selon son humeur. L'exemple le plus connu se trouve dans **_**Songe d'une Nuit d'été**_**, le fameux lutin Puck.**


	19. Polyussica

**Polyussica**

Elle avait depuis longtemps trouvé la parade à son absence de daemon. Certaines des formes adoptées par les âmes désincorporées s'avérant des plus fragiles – surtout les insectes et tout petits mammifères – leurs humains les confinaient dans de petites cages ou de petites boîtes, garanties ultra-résistantes et ultralégères, sans risque d'asphyxie pour la créature à l'intérieur.

Les indésirables qui venaient la voir jetaient un coup d'œil au long étui qu'elle portait suspendu autour du cou et présumaient qu'elle avait un daemon tout aussi acariâtre et misanthrope qu'elle, puisque la boîte ne s'ouvrait jamais. Pour sa part, elle s'abstenait de tout commentaire.

Elle avait tout de suite compris qui était Mystogan, ou plutôt d'où il venait. Elle l'avait su à l'instant où elle avait posé les yeux sur la boîte qu'il portait suspendue à sa ceinture – sérieusement, était-ce si compliqué de trouver un réceptacle opaque ? N'importe qui pouvait voir que c'était un papillon en plastique dedans ! Mais apparemment, les gens étaient encore plus bêtes qu'elle ne le pensait.

Makarov savait d'où elle venait, bien sûr – il la connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas se douter de quelque chose. A son crédit, il ne s'était pas sauvé en hurlant au monstre privé d'âme comme l'aurait fait la majeure partie de l'espèce humaine.

« Est-ce que tu ne te sens jamais seule ? » avait voulu savoir Yelena.

« Je n'ai jamais rien connu de différent » avait répondu la déplacée.

« Mais tu es ici, maintenant. »

Elle avait réfléchi un moment.

« Je suis comme je suis, et les regrets n'y changeront rien » avait-elle déclaré. « Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille. »

La chouette n'avait pas insisté, mais quelque chose comme de la pitié avait brièvement étincelé au fond de ses yeux jaunes.


	20. Fried

**Fried**

A titre personnel, Fried a toujours trouvé les corbeaux vaguement effrayants. Sans doute à cause de ce film d'horreur qu'il a regardé quand il avait six sept ans, avec ces oiseaux attaquant une ville sans prévenir. Depuis, il n'aime vraiment pas les oiseaux, surtout les gros.

Bien sûr, la forme définitive de Bran a été un corbeau, et pas un petit. Autrement, ce serait moins drôle, comme dirait Tante Ellie.

Bran est plutôt… embarrassant comme daemon. Il jacasse constamment, et ce avec un langage si vulgaire que le mage aux cheveux verts se demande ce dont il s'est rendu coupable dans une vie antérieure pour être puni de la sorte. Et ses commentaires sur le physique de Laxus !

Vraiment, c'est la faute de Bran si tout le monde accuse Fried d'être fou amoureux de Laxus. Fried est tout à fait hétérosexuel. Enfin, au moins à quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent.

A rajouter aussi aux défauts du daemon, sa tendance à bâfrer tout ce qui semble comestible. Essayez donc de paraître digne quand votre âme s'empiffre et lâche un rot des moins discrets juste à côté de vous.

Oui, dans l'ensemble, Bran est plutôt décevant.

Et pourtant, Fried n'arrive pas à avoir honte de lui. Parce que c'est à cause de Bran que Fairy Tail s'est ouverte à lui, parce qu'ils ont vu que son daemon se fiche de la bienséance et qu'ils adorent ça, parce qu'ils ont vu quelqu'un dont l'âme était juste assez dingue pour l'asile de fous qu'est le repère des fées.

Et puis Fried mentirait s'il disait que ça ne l'amuse pas de voir son daemon faire le pitre. Surtout quand il s'agit d'aller embêter les daemons des autres – en particulier le daemon libellule d'Evergreen.

Alors non, Fried n'a pas honte de Bran. Même quand celui-ci le fait rougir furieusement quand il remarque très fort qu'Hibiki de Blue Pegasus a un cul à tomber.

**Pourquoi un corbeau pour Fried ? Parce qu'il s'agit d'un volatile très intelligent et jugé de mauvais augure. Fried tend des pièges réfléchis et peut se changer en démon. Et puis je suis en plein dans Game of Thrones.**

**Le prénom gallois « Bran » signifie tout bêtement corbeau.**


	21. Evergreen

**Evergreen**

Pour une coquette, un daemon tel que Peri présentait extrêmement bien. La libellule émeraude aux reflets cuivrés avait tout à fait l'allure d'un bijou, surtout quand il se posait sur l'encolure des chemises de son humaine.

En combat, ceci dit, la forme de Peri était un net désavantage. Il suffisait d'une simple tape pour neutraliser le daemon insecte, et par là même Evergreen. Une boîte en verre incassable aurait réglé le problème – on en trouvait tant qu'on voulait dans le commerce – mais la libellule se braquait dès qu'elle en soulevait la possibilité d'achat.

« Tu veux m'étouffer ! » accusait-il.

« Je veux te protéger » rétorquait-elle.

« En m'enfermant dans un _cercueil _? Je suis fait pour voler ! »

Elle avait beau l'enguirlander, Peri refusait mordicus de rentrer dans la boîte et se sauvait à tire d'aile. Il avait bien fallu qu'elle renonce, si bien qu'elle en était réduite à prier pour que le daemon s'écarte d'elle aussi vite que possible quand elle devait se jeter dans une mêlée quelconque.

Evergreen n'aimait pas non plus que Peri soit plus petit que les daemons de ses coéquipiers. La libellule avait toujours besoin qu'on soit délicat avec lui, et la délicatesse en permanence, c'était difficile.

Déjà avec Bran, c'était compliqué. Mais quand la brune avait vu son daemon commencer à interagir avec l'ourse d'Elfman, elle avait fait des cauchemars pendant un bon mois.

Le grand musclé avait compris très vite pourquoi elle tournait au vert quand leurs daemons parlaient ensemble, curieusement.

« Quand on est un homme » avait-il aussitôt beuglé, « on sait toujours quand se retenir ! Toujours ! »

Pas du tout discret comme réconfort, et Evergreen s'était plus sentie embarrassée qu'autre chose. Et à partir de ce jour, elle n'avait plus eu peur du tout.

**Peri désigne l'équivalent d'une fée dans la mythologie persane. Et bien sûr, ça sonne un peu comme Paris, ville du chic...**

**Concernant le genre de Bran dans le chapitre précédent, c'est une petite allusion au fait que certains fans d'A la Croisée des Mondes pensent qu'un daemon du même sexe que son humain est un indicateur d'homosexualité.**


	22. Bickslow

**Bickslow**

Les gens n'aiment pas regarder Alma. Il faut dire aussi qu'un daemon aye-aye, ce n'est pas franchement glamour. Et pourtant, elle est gentille Alma. Comme elle est trop timide pour parler toute seule – même au daemon d'un ami proche – elle passe tout son temps enroulée autour du cou de Bickslow comme une écharpe de fourrure gris-noir.

Mais tout ce que voient les gens, ce sont les yeux orange brillant, les doigts crochus et les crocs luisants. Si bien que tout le monde fuit.

Laxus ne s'est pas sauvé quand il les a rencontrés. Au contraire, Cullona s'est adressé très poliment à Alma, et devant la timidité visible de l'aye-aye s'est tout de suite excusée de l'avoir brusquée. Ce jour-là, Bickslow a su qu'il se jetterait tout droit dans la gueule du loup si Laxus le lui demandait.

Bran est le type de daemon qui met Alma très mal à l'aise, normalement, avec ses remarques salaces qui ne s'arrêtent jamais. Et pourtant, ils s'entendent plutôt pas mal, sans doute parce qu'à sa manière, Bran est tout aussi délicat que Cullona avec l'aye-aye. C'est subtil, mais quand Alma est à proximité, Bran a tendance à se rabattre sur des blagues un peu moins crues et un langage beaucoup moins vulgaire.

Pour Peri, la question ne se pose même pas. Petit comme il est, la libellule n'est pas plus capable de menacer l'aye-aye qu'Evergreen ne le serait de renoncer à son obsession pour les fées. Ça contribue à faciliter les rapports.

C'est pour ça que Bickslow a rejoint Fairy Tail. Pour ces regards qui se posent sur Alma et ne se détournent pas – elle existe, Alma, et c'est si peu fréquent qu'on le reconnaisse en dehors de la guilde. Et même si elle prétend que ça ne la gêne pas, il sent bien qu'elle ment.

A Fairy Tail, Alma n'a pas besoin de mentir. Rien que pour ça, il aime la guilde.

**L'aye-aye jouit d'une très mauvaise réputation, alors qu'il s'agit d'un lémurien inoffensif. Donc, ça colle bien à Bickslow - lequel utilise une magie plutôt flippante, la manipulation des âmes humaines, quand même...**

**Et bien sûr, Alma signifie "âme" en espagnol.**


	23. Alzack

**Alzack**

La première fois qu'il avait vu Bisca, il se rappelait avoir été surpris de trouver quelqu'un d'autre que lui avoir un daemon coyote. Même à l'Ouest, c'était rare : les daemons de ce type étaient généralement accusés d'appartenir à des humains irréfléchis, casse-cous et cruels, le genre à voler tout ce qui brille et à s'amuser du malheur des autres.

D'accord, Bonnie adorait ricaner quand quelqu'un se pétait la gaufrette. D'accord, elle avait tendance à mordre d'abord et à poser les questions après. Mais elle était loin d'être un monstre, ce que seuls les membres de Fairy Tail voulaient bien voir.

Si bien qu'Alzack avait été curieux de savoir qui était Bisca Moulin, en dehors de l'apparence de son daemon. C'était en partie à cause de ça, en partie à cause de leur origine commune, qu'il s'était intéressé à elle.

Ce n'était qu'après deux ans après leur rencontre qu'il avait appris que Clyde n'était pas du tout un coyote, mais un loup rouge. Plus petit, plus fin et délicat qu'un loup plus traditionnel, mais un loup quand même.

Bonnie en avait fait une crise de fou rire mémorable. Même aujourd'hui, elle gloussait en se remémorant la gêne de son humain lorsque celui-ci avait compris qu'il s'était planté.

Clyde et Bisca lui avaient assuré qu'ils avaient l'habitude, que les gens faisaient souvent l'erreur, la gêne restait là. A chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de la jeune femme, il se sentait rougir et finissait par détourner les yeux.

Leurs daemons n'avaient pas ce problème, ceci dit. En l'espace d'une semaine, Bonnie et Clyde s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, se taquinant constamment, se touchant à la moindre occasion, se faisant des messes basses.

Fairy Tail en avait pris note, bien sûr, et les rumeurs s'étaient déchaînées. Des rumeurs qu'Alzack avait décidé de légitimer une fois pour toutes après la grande catastrophe sur l'île Tenrô.

Il se rappellerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours l'expression sur le visage de Bisca lorsqu'il lui avait fait sa demande, et il se rappellerait aussi la façon dont son cœur avait cessé de battre lorsqu'elle avait dit oui.

Il se rappellerait pour toujours Clyde bondissant sur Bonnie, renversant le coyote hilare à terre et s'exclamant :

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! »

**Le coyote et le loup rouge sont deux espèces de l'Amérique du Nord, capables de se reproduire ensemble. Et bien sûr, Bonnie et Clyde sont le célèbre couple de hors-la-loi…**


	24. Roméo

**Roméo**

Comme tous les gamins, Roméo s'était demandé quelle forme finirait par prendre sa Juliette. Si elle ressemblerait davantage à l'Aomén de papa, un pivert espiègle, ou au choucas de maman.

Personnellement, Roméo n'était pas trop sûr d'aimer les oiseaux. D'accord, la perspective de voler s'avérait des plus alléchantes, mais peu d'oiseaux étaient vraiment cools – la Cullona de Laxus était plus intimidante qu'autre chose, le Cohen de Lévi trop mignon pour constituer une option valable, et la Yelena du maître trop embarrassante quand elle s'y mettait.

Pas d'oiseaux, donc. Ce qui lui laissait ouvertes un bon million de possibilités, et comment voulez-vous faire le tri quand vous avez quatre ans ?

Juliette avait ri de ses tracas et lui avait dit que ça viendrait tout seul. Qu'un jour, elle s'arrêterait de changer et voilà.

Quand Natsu et les autres avaient disparu, Juliette avait cessé de changer tous les jours. Elle arrivait encore à le faire, mais elle ne le faisait pas souvent, et c'était des petites formes – une souris, un grillon tout gris, un poussin brun. Quelque chose de petit et de terne, toujours.

Pas besoin d'être grand penseur pour voir que son humain était déprimé. Une longue, longue déprime qui avait duré sept ans. Jusqu'au retour des disparus.

Quand Roméo était allé se coucher ce soir-là, ce fut avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et un husky au poil crème et abricot dans les bras.

Quand il s'était réveillé, Juliette avait toujours sa forme de husky, mais celle-ci dégageait une sensation différente de toutes ses formes précédentes. Une sensation… _définitive_.

Quand il avait présenté Juliette à la guilde recomposée, Natsu avait éclaté de rire.

« Je le savais que tu serais pas un oiseau ! »

Roméo avait ri à son tour tandis que Tsurara et Eisen venaient faire la fête à Juliette.

**Roméo et Juliette, comment je pouvais laisser passer ça ? *non, pas les tomates !***

**Aomén, c'est le nom pinyin de la ville de Macao, pour ceux que ça intéresse.**


	25. Mest

**Mest**

Aletha n'avait pas été à l'aise au Conseil, et Mest s'était demandé pourquoi.

« Tout est _faux_ » avait déclaré la phalène de bouleau, agitant nerveusement ses ailes blanches striées de noir. « Nous ne devrions pas être ici ! »

« Où alors ? » lui demandait-il, et elle se taisait aussitôt.

Lorsqu'il avait pris la mission d'espionnage au sein de Fairy Tail, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se calme un peu. Des clous, tout ça. Elle avait été remontée comme tout – au point que les membres de la guilde le prenaient pour un hyperactif.

« Quelque chose ne va pas » insistait-elle. « Il manque un truc, je te dis ! »

Et le pire, c'était qu'il saisissait presque ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais à chaque fois, ça lui échappait, lui filait entre les doigts comme de l'eau, et Aletha en devenait encore plus troublée.

Il avait continué malgré tout, bon an, mal an – quel choix avait-il ? Et cela pendant sept ans. Sept années entières avec cette impression lancinante que quelque chose clochait avec lui. Et il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Jusqu'à ce que Makarov annule le blocage sur sa mémoire. Sur son épaule, Aletha s'était raidie, les ailes tremblantes.

« Oh » avait-elle soufflé. « _Oh_. C'est ça. C'est _ça_. Mest, tu l'as senti ? »

Il avait senti. Ça oui, il avait senti. Et maintenant qu'il voyait ce qui clochait avant, il n'en revenait pas de ne pas avoir perçu une absence pareille.

Aletha avait perçu, bien sûr. Elle avait toujours été plus sensible que lui à ce genre de choses.

**La signification d'Aletha est techniquement **_**vérité**_**, mais quand on regarde de plus, le **_**a **_**indique une négation et **_**léthé **_**signifie oubli, ce qui nous donne **_**ce qui ne s'oublie pas**_**. Plutôt ironique pour Mest, dont la magie manipule la mémoire…**


	26. Loki

**Loki**

« Alors c'était pour ça qu'on ne voyait jamais ton daemon » commente Natsu après la révélation.

Loki – c'est plus facile de se faire appeler Loki que Léo, maintenant, trois ans ne s'effacent pas d'un seul coup – a un petit sourire.

« Les esprits célestes n'en ont pas, c'est vrai. Seulement, je n'allais pas me balader sans rien, j'aurais provoqué la panique. »

Lucy essaie d'imaginer la scène et ne peut pas retenir le frisson qui lui court le long du dos.

Elle sait depuis toute petite que les esprits n'ont pas de daemons – sa mère était une constellationniste après tout – mais ça ne l'a jamais frappée autant que maintenant. Ça doit avoir un rapport avec l'apparence – Taurus, Aquarius, tout le monde voit au premier coup d'œil que ce ne sont pas des humains. Qu'ils sont différents, et ça aide à faire passer l'absence de daemon.

Seulement, Loki a une apparence totalement humaine. Il n'a juste pas de daemon, et ça dérange, les yeux de Lucy cherchent automatiquement une poche où pourrait se cacher un petit animal, un battement d'ailes au-dessus de l'épaule, un mouvement furtif sur le sol.

Mais elle ne trouve rien, et c'est aussi perturbant que de voir quelqu'un se promener la cage thoracique ouverte et sans cœur.

Heureusement que Loki a trouvé une de ces petites boîtes protectrices pour daemons fragiles et a laissé croire à tout le monde que son âme était trop timide pour se montrer au grand jour. S'il était descendu dans la rue au naturel, quelqu'un aurait probablement fait un malaise ou aurait appelé la police sous l'effet de la panique.

Maintenant, Loki ne se cache plus. Lucy n'est pas trop sûre de ce qu'elle ressent à ce sujet. Une chose est certaine, ça la perturbe. Elle en a un peu honte, Loki est un de ses esprits désormais, il ne mérite pas son dégoût.

Mais elle sait que cette gêne ne disparaîtra pas du jour au lendemain.


	27. Gérald

**Gérald**

Un daemon est sensé refléter la personne que vous êtes réellement, Gérald le sait aussi bien que tout le monde. Alors il se demande vraiment ce que ça dit de lui, si son daemon est une vipère à cornes.

Parfois, il se demande si c'est dû à tout ce temps passé sous l'influence du spectre de Zeleph. Mais après, il se rappelle que parfois, juste parfois, il est arrivé qu'un daemon change d'apparence à cause d'un bouleversement profond dans la vie de son humain. Mourir et revenir à la vie sans le moindre souvenir, si ce n'est pas du bouleversement profond, il ne sait pas ce que c'est.

Alors qu'est-ce que ça dit de lui, que Dolores soit un serpent venimeux ?

D'accord, elle n'est pas si venimeuse que ça, mais tout de même. Quand ils voient une vipère, les gens se méfient aussitôt, ils pensent traîtrise, ils pensent danger et s'esquivent aussitôt. Les serpents traînent une mauvaise réputation après tout.

« Mais c'est un serpent qui figure sur le caducée des médecins, non ? »

Chère Dolores, qui refuse de se laisser abattre. Contrairement à lui, elle sait toujours ce qu'elle veut. Elle regarde toujours vers l'avant.

« Et puis, le mot _pharmacopée_, au départ, ça venait quand même du terme ionien pour le venin de serpent. Alors tu vois que le poison n'est pas obligé de détruire. C'est juste… une question de dosage. »

C'est Dolores qui lui a donné l'idée de Crime Sorcière. L'idée de prendre les agents de la destruction et de les employer pour le bien.

Après tout, si le venin de serpent peut servir de médicament, il n'y a pas de raison pour que Gérald Fernandez ne puisse pas réussir quelque chose de bien dans sa vie.

**Le serpent est une figure très ambivalente dans les mythes : figure biblique du péché originel, figure grecque de la sagesse et de la guérison, figure aborigène de création et destruction… Alors ça colle bien à Gérald, qui est quand même un type bien compliqué.**

**Dolores signifie douleur, bien sûr. Après tout ce qu'a fait Gérald et tout ce qui lui tombe dessus, franchement, c'est approprié.**


	28. Ultia

**Ultia**

Lorsqu'Aeon cesse de changer pour devenir léopard des neiges, Ultia ne sait pas si elle doit se réjouir ou se désoler.

D'accord, Aeon est superbe – un prédateur puissant à l'épaisse fourrure argentée mouchetée de noir, qui lui arrive à la taille sans problème. Mais elle se rappelle des plumes blanches, un long cou gracieux, des ailes immenses.

Hielo a toujours été très affectueux pour la fille de son humaine, et Ultia se rappelle si clairement le daemon cygne que ça fait presque mal. Elle se rappelle s'être endormie tout contre lui, l'avoir écouté lui raconter des histoires, s'être fait poursuivre par lui quand elle ne voulait pas ranger derrière elle.

C'est drôle, qu'elle ait été davantage élevée par le daemon de sa mère que par Oul elle-même. Elle sait que techniquement, Hielo et Oul sont sensés n'être qu'une seule et même personne, mais elle fait toujours la distinction dans son esprit.

C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle n'est pas aussi proche d'Aeon qu'elle devrait. C'est plus fort qu'elle, Ultia n'arrive pas à le voir autrement que comme un partenaire, un compagnon d'armes. Bien sûr, ils sont proches, bien sûr qu'elle ferait tout pour le protéger, bien sûr qu'elle l'écoute avant tous les autres. Mais il n'est pas elle.

Parfois, elle se demande si quelque chose cloche fondamentalement chez elle, pour qu'elle soit si déconnectée de son âme. Elle se demande si elle serait différente sans le passage par le laboratoire.

Mais ça ne sert à rien de se poser la question. On a beau recoller les morceaux, le vase ne sera plus jamais intact. Ultia ne sera plus jamais intacte.

Tout ce qu'elle peut faire, c'est continuer sa route.

**Aeon est une référence à l'unité de mesure temporelle, parce qu'Ultia se sert de magie temporelle.**

**Quand à Hielo, ça signifie tout bêtement glace en espagnol.**


	29. Meldy

**Meldy**

Lorsque Lied avait pris sa forme définitive de merlebleu, Meldy se rappelait avoir pleuré jusqu'à s'en rendre malade.

Quand un daemon prenait son apparence définitive, c'était sensé donner à une célébration en famille. On sortait le champagne, on écrasait une larme ou deux pour le temps qui passe, et surtout, on félicitait l'enfant devenu grand.

Sauf que Meldy n'avait pas – n'avait plus – de famille. Oh, Grimoire Heart avait beau jeu de prétendre remplacer ses parents, ça ne collait pas tout à fait, c'était juste un peu trop… artificiel, comme un parfum bon marché au relent tenace de produit chimique sous les arômes.

Elle était donc toute seule, sans famille qui la verrait quitter l'enfance, et cette perspective l'avait transformée en boule de malheur recroquevillée sur son lit, versant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Et puis Ultia était entrée voir ce qui lui arrivait.

« Oh, _Meldy_. »

Rien que dans ces deux mots, il y avait un poids tel que la jeune fille en avait brièvement retenu sa respiration. Et puis Aeon était venu renifler Lied, le pousser du bout du museau et l'embêter en général, tandis qu'Ultia venait s'asseoir sur le lit, caressant les cheveux roses de Meldy et lui souriant.

Et dans tout ça, rien d'artificiel, rien de forcé, rien d'exagéré. Juste la sincérité, la fierté, la joie. Des émotions qui n'auraient pas été déplacées chez la mère de Meldy.

Des émotions qui n'étaient pas déplacées chez Ultia.

C'était ce jour-là que Meldy s'était rendu compte qu'en dépit de la perte de sa famille, elle avait toujours une maman.

**Lied est une forme de poème allemand, parce que « Meldy » me rappelle mélodie.**


	30. Sting

**Sting**

Lucia a beau faire deux mètres et demie de longueur et peser une bonne centaine de kilos, les gens la remarquent rarement. Et ça, ça a tendance à rendre Sting un tout petit peu dingo, parce que vraiment, comment peut-on avoir des yeux, des oreilles et un nez qui fonctionnent et ignorer la présence d'un puma dans la pièce ?

Peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle ne parle jamais. Question mutité, elle est encore pire que Rogue, et de loin. Même à son propre humain, elle ne dit pratiquement rien, et quand elle s'abaisse à le faire, c'est généralement en phrases d'une seule syllabe.

Ça devrait perturber Sting, seulement c'est comme ça qu'il a grandi, c'est avec elle qu'il a grandi, alors il s'est habitué, voilà.

Très franchement, il n'a pas vraiment besoin de l'entendre parler. Au fil du temps, il est devenu un expert pour ce qui est de traduire les mimiques de Lucia, sa façon de remuer les oreilles et d'agiter la queue, ses ronronnements plus ou moins rauques selon son humeur.

Si leur relation manque de mots, elle déborde par contre de contacts physiques. Lucia, c'est le genre de daemon collant qui refuse de s'éloigner de plus de cinq millimètres de son humain, si bien que Sting est constamment en train de lui caresser le dos, de lui grattouiller les oreilles ou de se faire lécher le dos de la main.

Ça aussi, ça surprend. Les autres daemons détournent le regard sous l'effet de la gêne, et les humains émettent des bruits désapprobateurs devant pareil exhibitionnisme.

Pour sa part, Sting se rappelle les trois années qu'il a passé tout seul après la disparition de Weisslogia. Pas d'humain, aucun visage familier. Rien que Lucia, et la nuit, il cauchemardait à l'idée qu'elle disparaisse elle aussi, et il se réveillait en sueur, le visage enfoui dans la fourrure de son daemon – elle prenait toujours des formes de prédateur, intimidantes, rassurantes, le genre de bête qui ne lâche pas prise sans se battre.

Alors oui, il devine qu'il a sans doute des angoisses de séparation, ou ce que disent les psys dans leur jargon d'université qui coûte cher. Il vit avec, et puis il est le fils d'un _dragon_, franchement, comment peut-on s'attendre à ce qu'il ne soit pas possessif ? Sting a pleinement conscience de son égoïsme prononcé, il sait qu'il s'accroche trop fort à Lucia et à Rogue et sa Senka et à Lector et Frosh, mais ils sont à _lui_.

Ils sont à _lui_, et ça veut dire que personne n'a le droit de les lui prendre, parce que Sting devrait accepter de se séparer d'eux, et ça, jamais. Personne n'a le droit de les lui voler, même pas le Maître, et il aurait dû savoir ça, pourquoi il a l'air si surpris lorsque Sting lui tire une décharge de magie dans la poitrine et que Lucia saute sur son daemon buffle pour lui déchiqueter l'épaule alors qu'il _vient de s'en prendre à Lector _?

Sting est le fils d'un dragon, il est un prédateur dans l'âme, et personne ne lui enlève ce qui lui appartient. Pas sans se battre.

**Lucia signifie "lumière", pour le Chasseur de Dragon Blanc. C'est aussi le nom d'un personnage de Rave Master sur lequel est basé Sting à ses débuts dans le manga.**


End file.
